


【芬耀】小车车

by songnuo57



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songnuo57/pseuds/songnuo57
Summary: 马了就尼玛离谱，居然不能打“Finland&China”的tag，我好难QAQ
Relationships: finland/china(Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【芬耀】小车车

提诺啜吻着王耀的香肩，双手也"不空闲”的脱了王耀的衣服，"嗯..由于王耀的身体才刚刚暴露在冰冷的空气中，因此而发出那一小段呻吟。王耀把自己那撮细长的头发给放了下来，瞬间，他本来就很女性化的容颜称上仿似女性般的长发，让王耀套上女装然后声称他为女性想必路人也不会有什么异议。

“请问耀桑除了我以外还有过其他男人和你上过床吗?"突然，提诺问着王耀道。王耀突然被问这种问题，心里愣了一下，像他这种到了快中年还是个处子的男性可真的少之又少，但这种令人难以说的出口的问题..王耀选择不回答那个发出问题的人。

看见王耀良久都没回应自己，提诺的双眸霎时黯了一黯，随后，他就做了件看似是报复的行为。提诺猛地拉着王耀的双腿，强行让王耀躺平于床上，突然受到这般强悍的“攻击”，王耀无疑是疼痛和难受的。

"嘶..提诺你干嘛? !”王耀的双手抚摸着自己的后脑勺，再三确定是没有受伤才缓缓放下自己的手，就在王耀把自己的手放回原来的位置的一瞬间，提诺便紧握着王耀的双手，“耀...这种不友好的小孩子脾气也该停停了吧?”王耀听到提诺说出这般无理的话后，便勃然大怒:“。我看那个小孩子脾气的是你吧! "顿时，提诺被王耀反驳得无言可回，便重新回到一开始他们要进行的东西--性爱。

提诺用自己的双手抱着王耀那腰如约素的纤腰，虽说若在旁人看来这都是挺温暧的情侣之间的行为...如果没看提诺那双握住王耀的纤腰所导致用力的发白的手。王耀对于自己的伴侣吃醋这些事已见怪不怪，但也没看过他有过这般愤怒的地步。

王耀身上的那个人突然像个孩子-样玩弄着王耀他的双乳，又舔又啜，仿佛个初生婴儿般渴望得到母亲的奶乳。王耀被提诺舔啜的头皮发麻，他想着这种姿势到底有多羞耻，随后，便羞愧的拿自己其中一只手盖住自己的脸颊;本来摊平了的双腿被这种突如其来的情欲所刺激到，因此王耀的双腿便擒住了提诺的腰。

感觉到王耀的双腿擒住了自己后，提诺的双唇微微的勾出了一个迷人的笑容，随后，提诺便脱了那条碍事的裤子， 然后直接一捅，他那个硕大的性器立马被王耀温热的洞穴说包裹着，"耀桑，你真的好热情啊!不断的吸纳这我的东西，你那里是不是很空虚呀?”那个向来都只是活泼的男子突然说出这般没有贞操的话来，无疑是让王耀感到十分惊喜的。霎时，才刚刚适应把自己的欲望捅进爱人的身体里的提诺就摆动着自己的腰，使那个本就肿大的吓人的性器现在更为肿胀的欲望不断在洞穴进进出出。

王耀脸上所展示出的酡颜令提诺更为兴奋，不是因为什么所谓的占有欲，而是看见自己心心念念的爱人终于躺在自己身下哭泣着，呻吟着;想必每个对着自己的爱人也会有这种奇怪的执念吧?


End file.
